Anjanette Dumans
Ihre Vergangenheit Über Anjanettes Vergangenheit ist so gut wie nichts in Sturmwind bekannt. Sie redet selten oder erst gar nicht darüber, insbesondere bei Personen, die nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Auch kann man ihre Herkunft nicht an irgendeinem Akzent erkennen, sie spricht die Gemeinsprache völlig akzentfrei. Verhalten Anjanette beschreibt sich selbst als schadenfreudige, direkte und ausgeglichene Person. Sie zum Ausrasten zu bringen ist schwer, aber wer es soweit schafft, hat ihren ewigen Zorn an Hals.. Anjanette Dumans ist eine Person, deren Emotionen sich äußerst heftig zeigen. Unter Umständen wird sie sehr stark eifersüchtig, was auch dazu führen kann, dass sie auf andere Frauen losgeht. Sollte sie Blut ins Gesicht bekommen, verfällt sie in einen Blutrausch, der nur schwer zu beenden ist. Zu alledem trinkt sie momentan gerne viel. Aussehen und Ausrüstung Anjanette Dumans ist eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau. Ihre Haare sind dunkelblond und die Augen kräftig blau. Die Rüstung der Frau besteht zum größten Teil aus Leder, da sie sich mehr auf die Schnelligkeit bezieht. Ihre Handschuhe hingegen sind aus der oberen Seite mit einer Plattenschicht versehen, die schon einige Beulen vorzuweisen hat. Zwei lange Schwerter, ein Gewehr und ein Colt zieren ihre Bewaffnung. Das Gewehr ist stets am Rücken befestigt und der Colt am Gürtel, beide sind jederzeit sauber und auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Zitate "Was auch immer" "Wenn ich du, wäre, würde ich jetzt Laufen und beten das die Kugel mich verfehelt" "Anjanette!" "Fass Rika oder Jen ohne meine Erlaubniss an, ich schwöre bei deinem erbärmlichem Licht du wirst den Tag nicht mehr erleben" Freunde/Familie Familie: *Charlotte Remenka am Leben Bürgerin aus Gilneas *Irian Falk Vater, am Leben Ein Tunichtgut, jemanden zu dem sie mal aufschaute *Irian Ladriam Falk am Lebe Auch nur ein Insekt. *Irian Leirix Falk am Leben Keinen großen Kontackt gehabt *Rowe Dumans am Leben Eine Respektperson *Jannek Dumans Kind, Verstorben Ihr liebstes auf der Welt. *Jacques Dumans [Halbbruder - Väterlicherseits, am Leben | 'In der Heimat] Irgendetwas *Eliette Dumans - Väterlicherseits, am Leben Halt eine kleine Schwester, die sie beschützen will *Aron Vargehs - Mütterlicherseits, Verstorben ''"Keine Ahnung..." '''Freunde/Feinde: (Aus ihrer "alten" Heimat) *Gadarr Arbryn (eine Sache für sich) *Lucifilia Arbryn (Ein Mädchen mit der man sich normal unterhalten kann) *Labasu Damaskus (Ehemaliger Lebensgefährte und Ärgernis,Verstorben) *Thordir Garling (Ex-Lebensgefährte, Vater ihres Kindes) *Timeus McSilversten (Ex-Lebensgefährte) *Teleon Gabriel Morgan (Mein zweites Ich) *Tim Orodaro (Kein Kontackt mehr) *Will "Greebo" Ohara (Ein Kollege den sie sehr schätzt) *Sarasto Falconiér( Eine Geschichte für sich) *Hinkings von Rauenstaun (Mitbewohner und guter Freund, verschollen) *Danovan "Don" Hutton (Hinderniss, Individuum und gehört Gehängt) *Alextros Randir (Ex-Lebensgefährte,verstorben) *Nalaos (Ihr ,Mädchen' für alles und einer der ihr gerne hinter her dackelt) *Thalaton Veludius Krähenfels (Ihr Erzfeind und ein Dorn im Auge!,verstorben) *Tredan (Ehemalige Kollege) Rika & Jen 'Rika: ' So nennt sie ihr Gewehr, das sie auf den Rücken geschnallt hat. Es ist das Gegenstück zum Gewehr ihres Bruder. Zumeist ist es in einer Lederhalterung, welche durch einen Riemen über ihre Schulter und um ihre Hüfte gehalten ist. Man könnte es nicht als Standardgewehr bezeichnen oder als etwas, das es überall zu kaufen gibt, es ist mehr eine "Sonderanfertigung". "Jean sagte Jacques seinen Namen, mir war er schon bekannt." 'Jen: ' Ist der Colt, welcher ihren Gürtel ziert, die Halterung ist aus einem seltenen und stabilen Holz, der Lauf wiederum ist aus edlem Stahl gefertigt. Für jeden anderen normal, für Anjanette nicht, ist der Colt ihr das liebste Stück, welches sie selbst anfertigte.